Never Been Kissed! (And Other IchiRuki Stories)
by ConteurCG
Summary: Rukia discovers Ichigo's secret. He's never been kissed! Fortunately, he has someone who's willing to teach him... [ICHIGO X RUKIA]
1. Never Been Kissed

**Title**: Never Been Kissed!

**WordCount**: 2,091

**Summary**: Rukia discovers Ichigo's secret. He's never been kissed! Fortunately, he has someone who's more than willing to teach him...

**Warnings**: LIME, FLUFF and ICHIGO ABUSE.

* * *

"That movie was _horrible_."

"It was not! It was extremely beautiful." Rukia argued, dabbing at the tears that had swelled in her eyes. She loved when it was her turn to pick the movie for movie night.

Ichigo scoffed. "Beautiful? Psh, it was way too mushy."

"If by mushy, you mean passionately romantic, then yes, it was."

"Oh, please." The redhead snorted. "It was disgusting. Just two full hours of people smashing their lips together."

"Smashing their lips together?" The petite girl echoed. "Is that what you refer to as kissing? You sound like you've never even been kissed before." Rukia laughed jokingly. She was waiting for Ichigo's surefire remark, already coming up with a witty comment to retaliate.

"..."

She looked over at Ichigo, who had his eyes darted from her gaze, his cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink.

_There's no way..._

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, interrupting the momentary silence in the room.

"What?" He replied irritably, his eyes upon the blank television screen.

"Have you..." She began hesitantly, eyeing the substitute shinigami. "Have you ever been kissed?"

Ichigo's cheeks flushed to a deeper shade of pink, his head turning elsewhere in an attempt to hide it. She felt her eyes widening at his reaction.

"Wait, you've never been kissed?!" The expression on her face was a mixture of shock and pity.

"It's not a big deal, okay?!" Ichigo flustered with those blossoming cheeks, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly. "It just never happened."

"It is _so_ a big deal." Rukia assured zealously, still seeming quite taken aback by the news. "How is this even possible?" She questioned incredulously. "Have you never had a girlfriend?"

Ichigo blushed deeper as he turned slightly away from her, cursing his inability to control his blood flow.

Rukia gasped dramatically."No way! Ichigo is a girlfriendless prude."

"Well you don't have to say it like that!"

"Well you are."

Ichigo sighed, pulling his feet up onto the couch. "I've just had a lot to deal with my entire life. Ya know with my family, and then the whole 'Soul Reaper thing'. I haven't really had the time to sit around worrying about girlfriends and things like that."

"Well, I guess you're right." She admitted softly, nodding her head at the realization. "But it's just so sad and depressing."

Ichigo frowned. "Stop making it seem so dramatic. I told you, it's just two people smashing their lips together."

"Would you stop calling it that!? It's not two people 'smashing their lips together'." She emphasized with air quotes and a mocking tone before becoming serious again. "It's a _beautiful_ display of affection."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Same thing."

"It is not the same thing!" Rukia shouted, getting up from the couch and standing in front of him. "Now get up."

Ichigo looked up at her, his brow furrowed in perplexity. "Why?"

"Because I shall show you the beauty of a kiss."

Ichigo felt his face dip a few shades. "W-What do you mean?"

"I'll give you your first kiss." She stated before grabbing his hands, pulling him to stand up in front of her.

"Uh... Rukia," Ichigo started, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm flattered but, I uh... well, I kinda... um... think of you as a sister."

*_PUNCH_*

Ichigo doubled over in pain. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I don't like you, you idiot!"

"So why do you wanna kiss me?"

"Excuse me?" Rukia asked saucily. "You should be glad you have a gorgeous female who's willing to lock lips with an idiot like you."

Ichigo glanced around the room dramatically. "There's a gorgeous female? Where?"

*_PUNCH_*

"Ow! That one actually hurt..."

"Remember that the next time you feel like being sarcastic." She put her threatening fist down and pulled out some Chappy chapstick, quickly rubbing it across her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting prepared."

"So you're actually serious about this." Ichigo felt himself blushing lightly. The idea of kissing Rukia, well pretty much the idea of kissing _anyone_, was a little too much for him to handle. He knew he would eventually have to kiss _some_one at _some_ point and he definitely didn't want to have to worry about making a complete fool of himself.

He couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to this.

"Okay, now show me what you would do in a real situation." Rukia ordered, crossing her arms and staring at him expectantly. She looked like a miniature gym coach.

Ichigo blushed nervously before closing his eyes. He puckered his lips and leaned forward harshly.

*_SMACK_*

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"What _was _that? You looked like you were going to suck my face off."

"I was _trying_ to kiss you." Ichigo mumbled indignantly, placing a hand on his newly bruised cheek.

Rukia sighed."Don't ever do that again." She brought two fingers to her temple, shaking her head lightly in disappointment. "You need this a lot more than I thought."

"Gimme a break. I didn't think it was such a complicated task." Ichigo complained, suddenly feeling a lot more insecure about kissing anyone in the future.

"Well it is for you." She took a step closer to him, closing the small gap between them. "When you feel the time is right to kiss someone, you're most likely going to have feelings for this person, so you should show them that."

"How?"

"Okay, I'll be you and you be the girl."

"Girl?" Ichigo reiterated, arching a brow.

"Yes," Rukia confirmed with an impatient tone, "So just pretend you're your future girlfriend or something."

Ichigo hesitated before awkwardly placing a hand on his hip, attempting to bat his eyelashes seductively. Rukia doubled over, holding her stomach as she laughed uncontrollably.

Ichigo glared, mumbling, "I thought we were supposed to take this seriously."

"I know, I know." She said between gasps. "But that was just way too funny." She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "Okay, so just stand there and I'll pretend to be you."

He did as he was told.

She brought a hand to his face, gently brushing his cheek as she spoke, "You have to be gentle with a girl, Ichigo. Show her that you care."

Rukia proceeded to place a hand around his waist, bringing him closer to her body. He felt himself blushing lightly as she looked deep into his eyes, caressing his cheek with her thumb. She brought her face closer to him, violet orbs slowly dimming as she approached him. Ichigo closed his eyes, preparing himself for the warmth of her lips. She stopped right before their lips met, their faces just a breath away from each other. She then pulled back from him, her expression looking less intense.

"Well, that's how you do it." She stated plainly. "Now you try."

Ichigo, shaking the uneasy feeling from that brief intimate moment, took a deep breath, nervously reaching a hand up to cradle her cheek. He wrapped a muscular arm around her small waist, bringing her body closer to him. He looked into her eyes, trying to return the deep gaze that she had given him before. Then he brought his face closer to the scape of her own, chocolate eyes half-mooned as he prepared himself for the impact of her lips. His heart pounded wildly in its cage, and he couldn't help but feel this slight eagerness to kiss her. It was a feeling he had never felt before, and he wasn't sure if he truly knew how to deal with it.

Rukia placed her hands on his chest, stopping him just before their lips met.

"That was wonderful, Ichigo." She smiled up at him, feeling proud that she had finally taught him something. "Okay, now for the actual kissing." She felt Ichigo's uncontrolled reiatsu tense up at the mention of them locking lips, and Rukia placed her hands on his shoulders reassuringly, looking up into his worried brown eyes with as much sincerity as she could muster.

He loosened slightly at her gaze.

Once again, Rukia brought her face closer to him, their varying heights leveled as she tiptoed, Ichigo's head tilting to her. She hadn't stopped this time like she had before, their lips brushing softly before pressing deep into a sweet and chaste kiss. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was the Chappy chapstick but he thought her lips were the smoothest, softest things he had ever felt in his entire life. They were just so _warm_ and _supple_ against his own; the scent of her body taking over his senses.

She pulled away quickly, smiling at him.

"It wasn't so bad, right?"

Ichigo nodded, unable to find the words to express how he was feeling. He hadn't expected the kiss to feel so... so... _amazing._

"Okay, I'll kiss you again. But this time, I'll stay a little longer."

He nodded once more, placing an arm around her waist.

She kissed him again, putting more force into it than the last. She place a hand at the back of his neck, fingers playing gently with soft, bright hair. Ichigo could hear his heart thrumming in his ears, heat brewing like thunder in his body. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he pulled her closer to him, pressing himself firmly against her small frame. Rukia pulled away from him with a deep breath, cheeks dusted to a sweet, candy pink. He kept his arms around her waist, not truly wanting to let her go just yet.

"Wow... that was pretty good." She admitted, looking up into his eyes and feeling a sudden urge to kiss him again. She didn't hesitate, abruptly pulling him down into a firm and passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply, her tongue darting out take a quick flick at his lips. Ichigo felt himself tense at the sensation, parting his lips almost unwittingly. The smooth muscle quickly worked its way in, his own tongue meeting hers in - not a war for dominance - but a rhythmic dance of lithe and wet bodies. Ichigo felt himself getting anxious, hardness steadily rising at his core.

Rukia felt him pressing against her, his hands slowly starting to caress her body. She was surprised by his actions, not expecting him to to touch her so boldly. He pulled shortly away from her, leaving a sudden chill at the loss of warmth. She quickly found it replaced on her neck, his lips leaving a burning trail of kisses to her shoulder.

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped from her lips, causing Ichigo to grow harder at the sound of it. He ran his hands along her delicate body, callused fingers feeling rough against the skin exposed from her nightgown. She felt his member pressing against her stomach. She brought a small hand to it, gripping him firmly through the thin fabric of his pants. Ichigo groaned against the skin of her neck, his hips jerking forward instinctively. He pulled away from her to breathe, his mind feeling hazy as his cheeks flushed crimson.

A thick silence fell over the room, neither having expected their kiss to go so far. Ichigo cleared his throat, removing his arm from around her waist awkwardly. Rukia decided to be the first to break the quiescent atmosphere.

"Well, um... you learn pretty fast." She chuckled softly in attempt to lighten the mood. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, well uh... you... you were a pretty good teacher." He looked away from her, trying to calm his lingering arousal.

"Thanks." She started, straightening out her dress as she managed to regain her composure. "Now I hope you still don't think a kiss is just two people smashing their lips together."

"No, not anymore." He looked back towards her, contemplating whether to ask her something. "Um, Rukia?" He called timorously.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

He hesitated before speaking, his eyes quickly darting away from her. "Do you, um, maybe, uh.. wanna do this again? Ya know, just as friends?" He closed his eyes, expecting to feel the impact of her fist on his stomach. Much to his surprise, he felt a pair of soft lips press against his own. He kissed back, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away from him softly, eyes fluttering open to meet his warm, brown gaze.

She smiled up at him, violet eyes gleaming. "Yeah, I can still teach you a thing or two."

.

.

.

_**OWARI.**_


	2. Devil in Disguise

**Title: **Devil in Disguise

**Word Count:** 784

**Summary: **Ichigo knows what lurks behind that amiable surface.

**Warnings: **A thoughtful Ichigo; an evil Rukia?

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia just has a way of making herself the ultimate center of attention.

It isn't forced, he thinks, just an almost natural way of presenting herself whenever she graces the eye of the public. It's a rather annoying tendency too he believes, the way she just strolls into the classroom and a clamor of greetings suddenly follows.

"Ohayou, Kuchiki-san!"

"Good morning, Rukia-san."

"Morning, Kuchiki-chan!"

And she just smiles as she breezes past them, waving like some sagely queen before floating over to her desk right beside him, greeting him like she hadn't just seen him some minutes ago, when she'd gracefully hopped down from his bedroom closet. He mutters his greetings as well before pulling out his notebook. The things practically empty but it's kind of just for show. Rukia does the same, cheerfully pulling out her own notebook with Chappy pen in hand, looking like a student of alacrity despite the fact that she just doodles all through the lesson.

Keigo flutters over just then, right to Rukia's side as he beams about just how pretty she looks today, even more so than usual. Ichigo rolls his eyes as he hears her amiable laughter chime in thanks, knowing damn well that she wasn't as bubbly as that grin made her seem. He was well aware of the evil mastermind that lurks within that petite female body, wiling the world with her adorable charms and making everyone think she was _actually_ nice, and not _totally_ annoying sometimes.

His gaze drifts to the window for the rest of the class, his chin upon his hand with a look of boredom on his face, one that belies the philosophical brainwork typically happening in his skull. He muses a bit more on Rukia's subtle proclivity, that tendency of hers to make herself the center of just about everyone's universe. He wonders if she knows just about this talent of hers, if she's _really_ oblivious to her inherent popularity. He lets his eyes shift to the petite femme for a moment, watching her scribble eagerly in her notebook, like she doesn't even notice his stare. He construes that she must have _some_ idea, considering she's always putting on the waterworks to get gullible people on her side, more specifically, that old man of his.

She just uses that infamous puppy dog look, tears shimmering in her big, violet eyes as she pulls a tissue (out of nowhere) to dab at the false moisture. And then suddenly, she has everyone on their knees, hands over their hearts as they whine on about how truly _precious_ she is and what a _pitifully, kind heart_ she has. He's typically standing in the background when this happens, trying not to seem outright incredulous at her Oscar-worthy performance, usually still with the ache of her last abusive punch at his arm.

In Ichigo's opinion, the world is truly a sad place if they let evil midgets like her go around, getting people to allow them to invade their homes, taking residence in their closets like they _own_ the place. He huffs at that thought, turning his head back to the view beyond his window, thinking some people can be pretty naïve sometimes...

And then, like lightening flashing in his mind, realization dawns on him, and Ichigo's eyes widen as he suddenly takes note of a rather blatant but overlooked fact.

Kuchiki Rukia is the center of his universe.

He'd allowed her to just impinge upon his life, becoming friends with _his_ friends, dutifully going to _his_ school, taking residence in _his_ home, spending time with _his_ family. And that's not even the worst of it all, he thinks. She had actually made him go out of his way to become intertwined with _her _life. And now he's friends with _her_ friends, spending time in _her _world, and defending _her_ people.

He himself had fallen for her nefarious trickery, and all without him even discovering it until now. He supposes that this is what Ishida might've been going on about, how he can sometimes 'be a bit slow' when it comes to realizing the obvious truth. That damn four-eyes.

Ichigo turns to look at Satan's incarnation beside him. She's mirthfully drawing what looks like Ichigo in bunny form…

…getting stabbed by a bunny-fied Byakuya.

As if on cue, Rukia turns to look up at him just then, and smiles a smile that looks saccharine sweet, but for some unknown reason, sends a cold, unbearable shiver down his spine.

Ichigo just blinks with sweat prickling at his brow, then quickly turns his attention elsewhere in an aim to recuperate himself. He can fearfully conclude one thing right there and then…

Kuchiki Rukia is truly a devil in disguise.

_**OWARI.**_


	3. Shameful

**Title**: Shameful

**Word Count**: 1,348

**Summary**: Certain things are just plain shameful.

**Rating**: 13+

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Rukia instantly slid the closet door open, her head popping out at the sudden yell. She took in the sight of Ichigo, topless, standing in front of his mirror with a disbelieving look on his face.

"What is it, Ichigo?" She asked as she leapt down, her feet slipping perfectly into the fuzzy bunny slippers that Isshin had gotten her.

The orange-haired teen quickly glanced at Rukia over his shoulders before hastily pulling his t-shirt over his head again. "Nothing," He answered calmly with a shake of his head, moving to sit at the edge of his bed.

"Nothing?" Rukia gave him a dubious look. "_Nothing_ made you yell like that?"

"Yes, it was nothing." Ichigo confirmed tersely. "Just forget about it, alright?"

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest, still looking quite skeptical. "Do you really expect to me believe that you were just yelling topless for absolutely nothing? Are you really that much of an idiot, Ichigo?"

An orange brow twitched slightly at that gibe, but he maturely decided to ignore it, simply reaching for the lamp atop his desk and flicking it off. Before his back had even met the mattress, the light was suddenly on again, revealing Rukia still standing quite tenaciously near the edge of his bed. She still had her arms crossed with that look of austerity, seeming quite virile despite the whole frilly little nightgown and bunny slipper thing.

"Turn off the damn light." Ichigo demanded, receiving no acquiescence in return. He muttered irritably as he reached for it himself, his hand being slapped away when he was just about to touch it. He glared at the petite nuisance. "Don't hit me." He warned. "I can turn off my goddamn light if I want to."

"Oh, yeah?" Rukia threatened calmly. "Go on and try it, Ichigo."

The redhead fiercely took her challenge, quickly reaching out towards his lamp.

*_SLAP_*

"Quit hitting me already!" Ichigo gave her a glare before reaching out once again.

*_SLAP_*

"That's it." Ichigo sat up in ire, shifting over near the head of his bed, to where his lamp stood at the edge of his desk. He glanced towards Rukia, who was still looking quite headstrong with her arms crossed. "I'm gonna turn off my light and I swear Rukia, I _swear_ that if you try and stop me, you're not gonna like it." He threatened in that 'Ichigo battle' tone, giving her a narrowed gaze.

Rukia looked as impassive any Kuchiki could be, giving him no form of movement in reply.

Ichigo kept his eyes on her, slowly and hesitantly reaching for his lamp. His finger was just grazing the switch when –

*_SLAP_*

He automatically threw himself at her, wrapping an arm around her small torso and locking her arms to her sides. He quickly reached for his lamp and flicked the light off, giving a victory pump of "Yes!" when the room was encased in darkness.

"Ha!" He boasted to the petite girl, suddenly realizing he still had his arm around her, holding her body quite tightly to his own. He instantly let go, heat rising in his cheeks and making him grateful for the darkness around them. "Now get back to bed," He ordered placidly before moving over to his own. His head had just snuggled into his pillow when the room was suddenly illuminated again, unveiling Rukia still standing at the edge of his bed, still with that goddamn Kuchiki look on her face. He brought two hands to his head, groaning in frustration as he threaded his fingers through his hair before flipping over and pressing his face into the pillow.

His defeated voice was muffled by the fabric. "Fine," He submitted. "What the hell do you want?"

"Take your top off," Was her calm demand.

Ichigo lifted his head from his pillow, feeling quite sure that he had misheard her. "What?"

"I said," Rukia stopped herself from rolling her eyes at his dumbness. "Take your top off."

"And why the hell should I do that?" He sat up.

"Because it's the only way that light is coming off."

"Just who do you think you are?" Ichigo questioned indignantly. "This is my goddamn room. I can turn the light off if I want to."

"I think we've already proven that wrong, Ichigo." Rukia deadpanned. "Now hurry up and take your top off so we can both go to bed already."

"You're the one that's keeping us up!" Ichigo defended, feeling quite fed up with her antics for the night. "I'm not taking my top off, Rukia, so you can just get your ass back in that closet." He huffed before lying back down again, turning himself so that he wasn't facing her. He didn't give a damn if she stood there all night. There was no way he was taking his top off.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a weight on his side, his brown eyes fluttering open as he took in the sight of Rukia atop him. "What the hell do you – "

She had her hands at the hem of his shirt, gripping at the fabric as she attempted to lift it up. Ichigo took ahold of her dainty little wrists, struggling greatly to keep her from stripping him. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

Abruptly, Rukia stopped, her eyes widening slightly as she turned her head towards the window, a look of sudden danger taking over her face.

"It's an arrancar," She whispered in a deathly tone.

Ichigo sat up in battle-ready instinct, looking towards the window. "Where?"

In a flash, Rukia gripped his shirt and pulled it over his head, promptly gasping at the sight of Ichigo's body.

"Hey!" The teen shielded his torso with his arms, feeling pretty stupid that he had actually fallen for that. "You shouldn't joke like that, Rukia!"

Said girl wasn't even paying attention to his words, too caught up in the current appearance of Ichigo's form. There were mauveine bruises, hickies and love bites all over his inner arms, neck and torso.

"Who did that to you?" Rukia whispered in disbelief. She hadn't even known Ichigo was involved with anyone, finding the notion shockingly heartaching.

"I don't know, alright?" Ichigo grumbled as he reached for his sheets to cover himself, promptly realizing that Rukia was currently straddling his hips. He flushed. "G-Get off of me."

Rukia didn't budge, seemingly unperturbed by her seat atop his crotch. "What do you mean you don't know?" She questioned incredulously. "How could you not know the person who did that to you?"

"It was probably Kon," Ichigo explained. "I left him in my body earlier and he must've gone off and did something stupid. I just noticed it when I was changing."

"Something stupid? Try downright perverted." Rukia assessed, leaning into get a better look at those massive hickies on his neck. "Who in the world would do with that with _Kon_ of all people?" She shivered at the thought of it.

"Yeah, I plan on asking him about it tomorrow." Ichigo informed. "The little bastard's lucky that he's locked up with Yuzu tonight."

Rukia started to chuckle.

Ichigo gave her a look. "What's so funny?"

"I wonder who she is," The petite girl smirked. "What if she sees you one day? She'll probably think you were Kon." Rukia laughed at the image.

Ichigo gave her a glare, a little disturbed by how happy she seemed at that prospect. "Shut up and get off of me."

"You should be feeling lucky, Ichigo," Rukia gibed. "There's a girl out there that actually finds you attractive."

Ichigo bristled. " Just get back in the damn closet, you little midget."

Rukia clenched a fist, "Who're you calling a –"

The door suddenly flies open.

"Ichigo have you seen my – " Isshin paused midstep, taking in the sight of Rukia straddling his topless son in a nightgown, love bruises scattered all over the teen's body. "_Ehem_," He cleared his throat as he closed his eyes, promptly turning on his heels towards the door. "You may proceed." He stated before exiting the room.

"..."

Ichigo's face was crimson, "GET OFF OF ME ALREADY!"

_**OWARI.**_


	4. Peaceful Afternoon

_Listen to Peaceful Afternoon on the Bleach OST. _

**Title**: Peaceful Afternoon

**WordCount**: 1,614

**Summary**: It's a peaceful afternoon with Rukia and Ichigo. Sort of a part two to _Shameful_

**Warnings**: A little fluff and more Ichigo abuse.

* * *

"Man, it's really nice out here today." Ichigo gives a tranquil sigh as he lies back against the grass, arms behind his head in an expression of serenity.

The sun is shining brilliantly upon the woodlands on the outskirts of Karakurachō. The scene smells fresh and crisp, the sweet essence of summer threading its way throughout the air. Blades of grass still shimmer with a new morning's dew, despite that noon had already come and passed today.

Ichigo lets his eyes dim shut, warm sunlight still luminous even behind closed lids. He's nearly drifting asleep some seconds later when the shadow of a figure suddenly obscures the sun's radiance.

"And just what is it that you think you're doing, Ichigo?" That familiar voice asks in its usual high-and-mighty tenor.

Brown eyes blink open warily to take in the sight of one Kuchiki Rukia, standing before him with hands about her hips and a disdainful look upon her face.

"Lying down," He deadpans. "What does it look like?" He can only see her silhouette in the direction she's facing. "Now get out of the way, will ya? You're blocking my light." He nudges one of her ankles with the tip of his sneaker.

Rukia promptly stomps that foot with one of her own.

"Ow!" Ichigo grabs his now throbbing toes. "What the hell, Rukia?!" He sits up in all his umbrage.

"Are you forgetting the reason I brought you here, Ichigo?" She asks calmly, ignoring the glare currently being directed at her head.

Ichigo's look of vehemence turns to that of momentary confusion. "Actually," He blinks for a moment, as though trying to recall something. "Why are we out here again?" He asks. "Something about a picnic right?"

"Picnic?" Rukia echoes, a dark brow twitching slightly. "Didn't you listen to _anything_ I was saying on the way here?!"

"Uh…" Ichigo scratches his head sheepishly. "No?"

A vein pulses on Rukia's forehead before she takes another stomp at Ichigo's foot. She clears her throat calmly a second later, disregarding Ichigo's glower as she proceeds to speak once more.

"The reason I brought you out here is so we could work on your meditative skills." She explained. "How are you ever going to gain full control of your spiritual pressure until you learn how to tap into your inner reserves."

Ichigo looked puzzled. "Inner what now?"

Rukia rolled her eyes in exasperation, the look of them shadowed by the eaves of her beach hat. "Just sit up and meditate."

"Meditate?" Ichigo echoed. "Is this stuff really important, Rukia? I mean it's not like we're in the middle of a fight or something."

"So then you want to wait until you're in the middle of battle to finally gain control of your spiritual pressure?" Rukia questioned accusingly. "Gaining dominance over your reiatsu is one of the most basic skills of a shinigami, Ichigo. It's the foundation of mastering all forms of the demon arts and remaining covert during battle." She informed matter-of-factly.

"You really think I can learn Kidō?" Ichigo asked, sitting up in sudden interest.

"Of course," The petite girl assured, feeling content that she was finally getting to him. "Anyone with spiritual pressure can learn Kidō, Ichigo. It's a very handy skill whenever basic zanjutsu doesn't work."

"Yeah, you're right." The redhead concurs, recalling several times that he'd been left with nothing but raw power to rely on. Kidō would really be a great addition to his current abilities if he ever learned to master it. He could always use whatever help he could get when it comes to protecting his loved ones.

"Alright," Ichigo said, looking determined. "Let's do this."

"Excellent," Rukia beamed at the expression on his face. "Now first things first," She began, pulling Kon out of nowhere and shoving him in Ichigo's face, making him lock lips with the redhead.

"Jeez, would you quit doing that?!" Ichigo spat in disgust after he was freed from his body, Kon doing the same as he stood up from the ground.

"Yeah, Nee-san!" The mod soul agreed, wiping his sleeve along his mouth. "That was too cruel!"

"Oh shut up you two," Rukia waved them off, pulling out her soul candy dispenser and popping a pill past her lips. She shifted from her body instantaneously, turning to regard her prettily dressed gigai. "Chappy," She called to her grinning apparition. "You and Kon head off somewhere and meet up with us before sun down."

"Okay, _pyon_!" The mod soul chirped in reply, giving a bow before taking ahold of Kon's hand and dragging him off towards the nearest pathway. Kon simply grinned as he was pulled along, giving a cheery wave to the remaining shinigami.

Ichigo blinked at the retreating pair. "Okay…"

Rukia cleared her throat to grasp his attention and the shinigami sub turned to see her seated patiently on the grass, legs folded in an archetypically meditative pose. "Sit down," She ordered, watching calmly as he obliged.

"Now what?" Ichigo asked once he was sitting before her, mirroring her position to a tee.

"Now close your eyes," She instructed placidly. "And take slow, deep breaths in proper circulation."

"Alright," Ichigo let his eyes dim shut, allowing air to pass freely through his form.

"Clear your mind and slowly relax every muscle in your body." He heard Rukia's voice state evenly.

Ichigo did as he was told, letting his form loosen as he tried not to submit to a sudden itch at his nose. They sat briefly in silence for what seemed like fifteen minutes.

"Rukia?" The teen asked, eyes still closed.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Rukia responded plainly.

"What now?"

"Just do what I said." He heard her reply.

"I am," He answered.

"No, you're not." She tetchily corrected. "If your lips were relaxed then you wouldn't be speaking, idiot."

Ichigo harrumphed at that, grumbling with a frown, "Smartass…"

"What was that?"

"Tch. Nothing…"

They fell into another bout of silence. Ichigo could feel his ass growing sore and wondered if his legs could fall asleep in their spiritual form.

"Clear your mind, Ichigo." He heard Rukia's calm command.

And he attempted to do just that, but found it a lot more difficult than what he'd thought it would be. He found himself thinking about the most random things at the moment, like how his dad had walked in on him and Rukia last night. He grimaced at the recollection, trying to divert his thoughts elsewhere.

"I said relax _every_ muscle," Rukia sedately spoke. "If you're frowning then you aren't fully relaxed, Ichigo."

"Okay, I got it." He mumbled irritably in reply. Trying to placate his face and clear his thoughts all at once. But then a sudden observation promptly bloomed into his mind, making his ponder just how she'd known he was frowning.

Ichigo let one brown eye peek slowly into view; and seeing that Rukia still had her eyes closed, he let both of his own flutter open.

Rukia look pacified with her meditative expression. Dark lashes were feathered over sun kissed cheeks, and small, plump lips were slightly parted as slow rhythmic breaths drifted through them. When she appeared so tranquil and comely, a far cry from her typical fiery attitude, Ichigo thought she looked almost… somewhat… cute?

"If you had planned on ogling me all day then you should've simply asked for a picture, Ichigo." Rukia calmly states, her eyes still closed.

Before Ichigo can even sputter with his reddening cheeks, he hears the familiar beep of Rukia's Denreishinki. She flips open the phone-like device and regards the screen, shutting it close just seconds later. She stands up from the ground and dusts off her shinigami robes.

"Come on," She says, moving towards the nearest trail.

Ichigo stands as well, picking up Zangetsu and placing it at its holster. He tows after the petite femme. "Is it a hollow?" He asks when he's caught up to her.

"Yes," Rukia answers casually, walking at a standard pace.

"Well don't you think we should be moving a bit faster?" Ichigo asks implicitly, wondering if the meditation had made her completely lethargic.

"No, not really," She replies. "It's right by Ishida's house. I'm sure he can handle it."

"Oh," Ichigo blinks at the news, a nonplussed look taking over his face. "So then where the hell are we going?"

"To get ice cream," Rukia answers in a tenor that makes it seem as though that fact had been quite obvious.

Ichigo decides to ignore that snide little tone. "So what about the meditation thing?"

"Eh," Rukia lifts one shoulder in a half shrug. "I don't want to. It's boring"

Ichigo looks incredulous. "So why the hell did you make us –"

Rukia puts a hand in the air to halt his tirade, looking off into a random direction. "Did you hear that?" She asks lowly.

"Hear what?" The redhead asks, looking off into that angle as well. All he could see were a bunch of trees.

Rukia starts walking off in that direction, disappearing behind a nearby tree. Ichigo follows after her, about to voice his indignance at her random strolling when he comes upon a sight that takes his breath away.

At the edge of a clearing, beneath the shade of a large and gallant tree, he sees himself lying between the legs of 'Rukia', his lips locked on her own in an apparently fierce makeout session and his hand trailing upward along her outer thigh, gliding sensually towards the hem of her sun dress. It's only when that hand is disappearing beneath the fabric does Ichigo finally manage to regain his senses.

"Hey!" He nearly shrieks, startling both Kon and Chappy from their current ministrations.

And Rukia, who had been standing dumbfoundedly beside him, promptly flashes to the shocked mod souls with spiritual glove on hand. "You little pervert!" She yells before backslapping Kon quite harshly from Ichigo's body. She catches the green tablet midair, clenching it in her fist with flames burning in her eyes. She mutters evilly as she glares down at her closed hand, looking like a demon sent straight out of hell.

"Oh, he's _definitely_ gonna pay for this..."

_**OWARI.**_

Review people! (**3,000+** views, 19 followers and only **8** kind people) I can't remember to write for each of my stories (and keep up with coursework) if I forget I have stories to update in the first place lol.


End file.
